1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a covering of an opening of a building, and more particularly to a window covering.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional window covering includes a headrail, a bottom rail, and slats between the headrail and the bottom rail. The conventional window covering usually has two cords, each of which has an end fixed to the bottom rail, and then passing through the slats (this section is called lift cord), running over pulleys in the headrail, and then extending out of the headrail (this section is called control cord). Therefore, a user may pull or release the control cords to lift or lower the bottom rail.
For balance of the bottom rail, there must be two or more cords in the conventional window covering, which means there will be a plurality of control cords. The control cords always get twist after pulling or releasing for several times, and the twisted control cords are harmful to lift and lower the bottom rail. Furthermore, multiple control cords may lead to accidents. Children might be strangled by the control cords. In addition, sometime the control cords are not moved synchronously, and that will make the bottom rail lean. In some window coverings, they provide a cord connector to collect the control cords, however, it only has limited function.